


Not Another Uncle

by GothicPixi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Finale spoilers, He wasn't Uncle Dav, Highport, I have a lot of feelings, I'd also like to thank my one true God Griffin McElroy for being the Best DM, I'll die for this ship, I'm in love with these foxy grandpas, M/M, SAS Spoilers, This is the ending they deserve, davenchurch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: He sent the others postcards, of course, and sometimes he’d send them things that reminded him of them. His crew. His family.Before he left, he’d stayed with Merle. They were still remembering, trying to see if things had changed.





	Not Another Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> HE WAS NOT ‘UNCLE DAV’ JUST ‘DAV’  
> I Require an explanation.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Davenport was using his time travelling the world on his boat to remember and place the past. There was a lot to process and his alone time at sea, with the familiar feeling of a wheel in his hands, was perfect for that. He sent the others postcards, of course, and sometimes he’d send them things that reminded him of them. His crew. His family.

Before he left, he’d stayed with Merle. They were still remembering, trying to see if things had changed. Davenport met Mavis and Mookie and Hecuba. Lucretia hadn’t been too explicit on the relationship between the captain and the botanist, so they got to explain it in their own terms.

“We were married, during our century-long journey.” Davenport was explaining to Hecuba over a bottle of wine while Merle was outside, having the same conversation with the kids.

“Oh.” The dwarf replied. “That...explains a lot, actually. Not because you’re male, but because...Merle never seemed fully invested in our relationship. Something was holding him back, internally, from committing completely, and having a love like yours in the back of your mind, hazy but present...that makes sense.” She took a sip of wine. “Thank you. That brings a lot of closure for me. What are you two doing now, then?”

“We’re not sure. We both have things we plan on doing, at least for this first year. We’ll stay in touch of course, but I want to travel and he wants to see his kids more.”

“Which I think is wonderful, for all of us. Mavis finds your adventure very interesting, I’m sure she’ll want to know more about it from your end. Mookie is more about the action, while Mavis prefers the technical side of things.”

“We’ve already been talking.” Davenport chuckled. “Thank you for speaking with me, Hecuba, and for being so understanding.”

“I guess it’s help that the entire situation was projected into our consciousness with extreme detail.” She smiled at him.

“Perhaps.” He smiled back. 

“And thank you. For loving him, and being here for him. Pan knows he needs it.” Davenport nodded. With that, they continued to chat idly until Mookie burst into the kitchen of Merle’s small cottage.

“Dav! Dav!” He yelled.

“Mookie, volume.” Hecuba warned. The young boy glanced at her before crashing into Davenport, gripping the man in a tight hug.

“Dav, Dad says you aren’t our uncle like the others are. Which means that you have to get us better presents.” Mookie told him. Mavis and Merle entered the kitchen then, carrying some fresh vegetables.

“That’s what you..” Mavis sighs. “He specifically said we could call you ‘Dad’nport’, but I think ‘Dav’ is sufficient.” She started washing off the carrots she was holding.

“Magnus came up with that, not me!” Merle reminded Davenport, who chuckled again.

“I remember that. He wasn’t embarrassed until Lup and Taako kept bringing it back up.”

And so it was. Merle created his adventuring camp and Davenport explored. He wrote to his boyfriend (they still wore their rings, but didn’t count themselves as engaged) more than anyone else from the Starblaster crew, and he always got gifts for Mavis and Mookie. When Merle became Earl of Bottlenose Cove, Davenport docked there for the whole month leading up to the Sweet Flips wedding. They caught up. They remembered. They made new memories.

They got engaged at the reception.

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation?  
> Davenchurch is canon!


End file.
